Nursery Rhymes, Guardian Style
by Kagirinai-Eternal
Summary: Classic nursery rhymes reworked to fit in with the Rise of the Guardians storyline. Chapter Thirty-Five: Spider-Man
1. Jack & Jill

So...this has been chewing on the back section of my brain for a while now. Just a twist on the Jack & Jill nursery rhyme. Enjoy. I may post more of these in the future, if inspiration hits.

-:-:-:-:-

Jack and Jill,

In Winter's Chill,

Went skating on thin water.

Jack went down,

And there he drowned,

So Jill could live on after.


	2. Jack Be Nimble

Thank you all my reviewers! I'm so glad you like it!

_From Lina Froste, continued and reworked:_

Jack be nimble

Jack be quick

Jack didn't check that the ice was thick.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jack be nimble

Jack be quick

Jack saved his sister with a stick.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jack be smart

Don't be thick

Don't give your staff over to Pitch...

...Ah, you dumbass!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_I couldn't resist on that last one. But there you go. A little collection of "Jack Be Nimble". Again, thank you to my reviewers. And to Lina Froste for that first verse. You're magnificent. All of you!_


	3. Jack Sprat

Jack Frost could not be saw

Jack Frost could not be seen.

So he'd go, and blow the snow,

While the silent moon would gleam.


	4. Little Robin Red Breast

_Yay! Another chapter! This one was tricky, but I hope you enjoy it. It's based off the nursery rhyme 'Little Robin Red Breast'. Once again, thanks to all my reviewers and followers. You're fabulous._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Little baby Tooth Fairies, flitting through the air

Along came Pitch and his fearful nightmares

Up and down, madly they flew

Sneers the Nightmare King, "I'm going to get you."

Little baby Tooth Fairy, last one flying free

Running from the nightmares, quickly does she flee

Spotting the danger, Jack leaps from the sleigh

Rescues little Baby Tooth, whispers "Are you okay?"


	5. Georgie Porgie

_A wonderful smooch-assault for all my reviewers and followers. You guys are amazing. Honestly, I had only intended to just do the one, but so much interest was shone that I had to continue. I LOVE YOU!_

_Also...SQUEEEEEEEEEE! I just preordered my combo-pack copy of Rise of the Guardians. Do I really need a pair of hopping eggs. Yes. Yes I do._

_And now, the next one. This is sung to the tune of Georgie-Porgie._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Easter Bunny, six feet high

Gruffy, grumpy, sweetie-pie.

"C'mon, little ankle-biter; how 'bout we play.

You an' me'll paint some eggs."


	6. Old King Cole

Nick St. North was a fierce old soul,

But filled with wonder was he.

He called for his sleigh, he called for his swords,

And he called for his loyal yetis.


	7. Song of a Sixpence

_Oh-ho! These are too much fun! Here it is, the "Last Hurrah" sung in the tune of "Song of a Sixpence"_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Race for Toothie, sacks full of teeth

Don't forget to leave gifts, protecting the belief.

Creeping, spying nightmare, in darkness taking wing

Bringing news of failure to the Nightmare King.


	8. The Lion and the Unicorn

_I'd bet, that if I weren't writing this fic, I could come up with a thousand well-known nursery rhymes. But since I am, I can hardly think of any. So I turn to the internet and churn up some obscure ones. Like this one; this is done to the tune of "The Lion and the Unicorn"_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Santa and Bunny would argue their reknown

Santa's words made Bunny always wear a frown.

But this year Santa, when all the chips were down,

Said, "Easter _**is **_more important; but just this time around."


	9. Itsy Bitsy Spider

_Not gonna lie; I was doing the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" finger dance while reading this one over. Have I mentioned I love poetic license? It allows me to use words like tooths. Anyway, enjoy and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who is going to review and even to those people who are hovering over the review button going "I'm too lazy to type anything right now." I love each and every one of you._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nitty, gritty Santa

Traipsing 'cross the roofs

Down through the chimney, going after tooths

Faster came the rabbit and set the logs to flame

And the nitty, gritty Santa went up in soot again.


	10. Ring Around the Rosie

_In honor of how dark and dismal the message behind "Ring Around the Rosie" is, I decided to have it's counterpart be kind of macabre too. Which, of course, was shattered for me as I imagined Pitch actually dancing on the globe singing this. Go ahead, picture it and try not to laugh. Anywho, enjoy my lovely readers. I wuv you! _

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dancing 'round the globie

Squashing lights with toesies

Fear me, fear me!

I'm the Bogey-man!


	11. The Sandman

_So, it turns out, Sandman has his own rhyme already. But I still went ahead and reworked it to fit RotG a bit better. Because, seriously "moon beam windows and wheels of stars"? Blegh. Anyway, enjoy._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The Sandman's coming with dreams galore,

Of unicorns, manta rays and dinosaurs.

With golden whips and silent cheer,

This little man will banish fears.


	12. A Wise Old Owl

_Another one from Lina Froste, with a teeny bit of tweaking by yours truly. Like seriously, I only changed one word. Don't be afraid to toss your own rhymes at me, guys. I'll gladly post 'em. Thank you for all the reviews!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Came a young winter spirit out of the ice.

The longer he waited the bigger the price.

The bigger the price the more he hurt.

Who knew the Guardians had more to learn?


	13. Pop! Goes the Weasel

_I'm pretty certain that at the beginning, North calls the elves (maybe just one?) Dingles. If I'm mistaken, oh well. It still works. Besides, Dingle is a way better replacement for weasel than elf is._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

All around the Warren,

The googies chased the Dingle.

He pushed one in the river. _**REVENGE**_!

Plop! goes the Dingle.


	14. Mary Had A Little Lamb

_Thank you, Suggestor. I'd been wanting to do this one, but wasn't sure how to put it down. I guess all I needed was someone wanting it. And thank you to all my other reviewers and followers. You guys give me the fire needed to crank these out like I have been._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Okay. Apparently, the "official" version of Mary Had A Little Lamb is not as sing-song as I remember. So I made two versions. First is the abridged version:_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Pitch Black had an evil plan, as rotten as his soul.

He'd send his nightmares 'round the world and let the darkness grow.

He stole the children's faith away to begin his fearful rule.

The situation did look grave for Bunny, North, and Tooth.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Zzzzzzz...Wha-?! Huh? Oh, um...bravo! That was very nice. *claps politely* NOW! On to the singing!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Pitch Black had an evil plan, evil plan, evil plan

Pitch Black had an evil plan, as rotten as his soul.

He'd send his nightmares 'round the world, 'round the world, 'round the world

He'd send his nightmares 'round the world and let the darkness grow.

He stole the children's faith away, faith away, faith away

He stole the children's faith away to begin his fearful rule.

The situation did look grave, did look grave, did look grave

The situation did look grave for Bunny, North and Tooth.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_As to why there is no mention of Sandy or Jack in the last line, here are my reasons. This takes place in my head after Sandy 'dies' and before Jack has any believers. Therefore, neither can really be affected by the loss, right?_


	15. Little Bo Peep

The children weep, they cannot sleep

Without nightmares there to find them.

Bogeyman sneers and manipulates fears;

With terror and darkness binds them

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_So some of you might be sitting there staring at your screen going "What the - She just totally hijacked the Lord of the Rings!" My answer to that is yes. Yes I did. But look! I used manipulates in a poem. How awesome is that? Cookies?_


	16. Hey Diddle Diddle

Hey diddle diddle, it was such a riddle

Why Jack was picked by the Moon.

Bunny just scoffed and argued with North

While Tooth and her fairies all swooned.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Ladies, didn't we all swoon a little over Jack? Be honest with yourselves. And I feel like an evil person, neglecting poor Sandy all the time..._


	17. My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean

_One of two from Silver-09. Technically a song, but it rhymes and it's super cute. I tweaked the last line to make it flow better._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

My Bunny lies over the Warren

My Bunny hides behind a tree

My Bunny lies over the Warren

Won't you bring Kangaroo back to me?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Thanks, Silver for your contribution! I'll have the other one up in a few chapters._


	18. Little Boy Blue

_Another one from Lina Froste...who is starting to make me feel incompetent. Oh well, I shall just have to get over that because I find these fantastic. I did a teensy bit of tweaking, but not much._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Little boy blue come wave your stick.

The hot weather burns and makes us sick.

But where is the boy who shepherds the snow?

He's looking for believers, to and fro.

Will someone help him? No not I.

After all, I have my own life.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_I really wanted to change the first part to "Old man winter" but couldn't bring myself to do it. My official reason is that Jack doesn't look old, but really, it's because I don't want him to freeze me to my sheets. Also, related but entirely different subject; has anyone else noticed that Baby Tooth has a beauty mark in the same spot as Jack's sister? Neither Tooth nor any of the other fairies seem to have it. Just saying...maybe there's a reason they're so close? Hmmm? Anywho...brain rambling transmission ended._


	19. Bluebird Through My Window

_Okay, folks. The other submission from Silver-09. Enjoy._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tooth Fairy, Tooth Fairy,

Through my window

Tooth Fairy, Tooth Fairy,

Through my window

Oh, Sweet Tooth what a day

-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	20. Do Your Ears Hang Low?

_Okay, I think this is officially my favorite. Even more than the "Ring Around the Rosie" one. A big ol' heaping helping of gratitude and appreciation for all of you who have reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just took the time to read this._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Do your ears stand high?

Are you really a sweet guy?

Do you think that Jack's a brat,

Even when he really tries?

Can you throw your boomerangers

And hit nightmares around corners?

Do your ears stand high?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Aghhhh! The waiting! When shall my order arrive? I live like, less than a mile from WalMart, but still don't have a copy of RotG. If I didn't know that I am incapable of saving money, I would never have bothered with preorder._


	21. London Bridge Is Falling Down

_Wow. This started out as a single verse about the attack on the Tooth Palace; and it sort of mutated into a sing-song summary of the movie. I guess that's not a bad thing. I think it's because I like using googies. It's a fun word; kinda reminds me of cookies. Oooh! I saw bunnies today!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tooth Palace is crumbling down,

Crumbling down, crumbling down.

Tooth Palace is crumbling down;

Pitch took the fairies.

Vicious nightmares are running amok,

running amok, running amok.

Vicious nightmares are running amok;

Pitch killed the sweet dreams.

The Easter Bunny is shrinking small,

Shrinking small, shrinking small.

The Easter Bunny is shrinking small;

Pitch smashed the googies.

The Guardians' powers are failing them,

Failing them, failing them.

The Guardians' powers are failing them;

Pitch Black is happy.

All but one light has gone out,

has gone out, has gone out.

All but one light has gone out;

Pitch targets Jamie.

Jack and the Guardians save the day,

save the day, save the day.

Jack and the Guardians save the day;

Pitch loses badly.


	22. I'm Bringing Home A Baby Bumblebee

_Okay, since my brain simply could not rework this one to a single point of view, each verse has a different singer. Let's see if you can guess who sings what (not that it's extremely difficult)._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I'm waiting up to see the Tooth Fairy.

I know she's real; wonder what she'll bring?

I'm waiting up to see the Tooth Fairy.

Santa! Sandman! And the Easter Bunny!

I'm capturing the baby Tooth Fairies,

So that the children won't believe

I'm capturing the baby Tooth Fairies,

And you can't stop me.

I think that maybe Tooth has a crush on me.

She keeps on trying to touch my teeth.

I think that maybe Tooth has a crush on me.

Ahnyuch gahflhrt yaahgnugh -

THEY'RE SO SPARKLY!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_In case you couldn't tell, the last line of the last verse was gibberish. I really hope you're not sitting there trying to make sense of it. Enjoy!_

_~Kagi_


	23. Three Blind Mice

_*Sputters around* Guys, I think my brain has officially cracked. These things are making me nutty. And you know what? I DON'T CARE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you to all the readers, reviewers, favoriters and followers. I'm so glad I've been able to make you laugh. And thank you to everyone who has sent me ideas and rhymes of your own. They gave me the fodder I needed to sate you all while my brain tried to line the wheels onto the track. Oh, and Lina Froste: you're not being a showoff. You have a touch of genius about you._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Four Guardians, four Guardians;

See how they fight, see how they fight.

They fought to protect the children,

When Pitch emerged from the shadows again,

With Jack Frost's help they were sure to win,

These four Guardians.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Bonus Verse! This is a "Jack Be Nimble" verse submitted by RapunzelInTheSnow_

Jack be nimble,

But also thick,

That's why he was targeted by Pitch


	24. Bunnies Are Brown

_This one was requested by RizReviewer. I hope you all like it._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bunny is white,

And Bunny is grey,

Bunny is frantic

All Easter Day.

Bunny is awesome,

Even when small,

But Bunny is best

When he's six feet tall.


	25. Lizzie Borden

_Well, I wasn't sure I would be able to pull this one off, but sitting in a back seat while your brain slowly melts under torturous "music" provides unexpected inspiration. Enjoy._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Distracting Jack, Pitch attacked

Every egg his nightmares cracked

Faith broken, trust undone

To Antarctica Jack did run

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Bonus Verse: "Jack Be Nimble" submission by xXBrightSongXx_

Jack is nimble.

Jack is quick.

But Jack is nothing without his stick.


	26. Tweetle Beetles

_So, Mystichawk asked be to try something in the key of "Tweetle Beetles". She even provided the opening lines. So I gave it a shot,and this is what I have to say on the subject: Holy friggin' frijoles! I have a newfound respect for Dr. Suess._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When Jack and Bunny fight, it's called a huge mess.

And when Jack and Bunny fight in water it's called Jack freezes Bunny's ass.

And when Jack and Bunny fight in the water in a battle, North's probably going to have to use a hair dryer.

And when Jack and Bunny fight in the water in a battle dodging North's hair dryer Jack has the advantage, 'cause Bunny's not a flier.

And though Bunny's not a flier, Jack is not a digger.

So while Bunny's frozen in the water, and Jack's dodging North's dryer, they all fall underground and the problem just gets bigger.

And with this problem biggering with water battles and undergrounder diggering;

With hopper and flier and big man with dryer;

Tooth decides to knock some blocks.

And Sandman and yetis sip eggnog on rocks.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_*dies*_


	27. Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

_So, I was thinking, hey it's been awhile since I gave all you lovely followers an update. The reason for that is that I'm currently trying to complete a RotG challenge fic entitled __**All Hope Lost **__(hinthint, readread). But, as I was puttering around with my lawn mower today, this lovely ditty popped into my head, partly inspired by Mystichawk's "The Bogeyman Tries to Understand Fanfiction", which is hilarious. Anywho, enjoy my darlings!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Pitch Black, Pitch Black

Tall and scary

Let your nightmares roam

But answer me

This question please

Where did your eyebrows go?


	28. Little Jack Horner

Young Jackson Overland,

Holding his sister's hand,

Went out one cold morning to skate.

"Be careful," Ma warned.

"We will," he informed,

Never knowing the thin ice would break.


	29. Little Miss Muffet

Miniature fairy,

Didn't find Pitch so scary,

Defeat all the Guardians? No way!

Then along came a Nightmare,

And gave her a good scare,

So inside Jack's hoodie she stayed.


	30. Peter, Peter, Pumpkin Eater

Wow wow! Look who's back and on a roll! Did you miss me?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Aster, Aster, so much faster

Knew his eggs would halt disaster

He let Jack take Sophie home

Trusting that no harm would come


	31. There Was An Old Woman

_I'm so happy! A couple new poems and I've suddenly got a bazillion more followers. I'm so glad you guys all like this so much. Here's an extra cookie for each of you._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

There once was a fairy, her friends called her Tooth

She had a tough job, but important she knew

Her helpers brought teeth, without fail, every night

When Pitch stole them away, she punched out his lights


	32. Old Mother Hubbard

_Wowsers. It's been a while, hasn't it. I told you all about __**All Hope Lost**__, didn't I? Well, I finally finished that (like a month ago). The first multi-chapter story I've ever finished in my life, by the way. This should be the part where I say "So now I can focus solely on this". But I'm not going to, because I am in the process of killing myself by writing a crossover of RotG and Game of Thrones/Song of Ice and Fire. If this knowledge makes you go "Ooh!" it is titled __**Winter Is Coming**__. Creative, I know. That and my brain has been corrupted by the whimsy of Jack at Hogwarts. And I've been feeling guilty about my earlier stories that seem to have eloped to Paris without me and remain unfinished and un-updated. But I will attempt to not abandon this one as long this time._

_Also, if anyone's interested, I have a challenge posted on my profile._

_And to Lina Froste, I do like your Cherry Tree verse, but I think I'll refrain from posting it, since it is almost verbatum what I have in Little Robin Red Breast. I hope you won't hate me for this. If anyone is interested in reading it, it can be found in the reviews. Ridiculously long author's note ends...now._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The man in the moon

Knew attack would come soon

So he alerted his Guardians four.

Their foe was Pitch Black

From exile come back

To defeat him they needed one more.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_I feel like there should be more, but I also like the vague broad-spectrum plot exposition of the single verse. Hmm..._


	33. Baa Baa Black Sheep

Woohoo! Snow day! Isn't this so cool?

Snowball fights in the park, much more fun than school.

Jack Frost brings the blizzards, Jack Frost freezes rain,

Jack Frost wears a happy smile, and a hidden pain.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Yikes. That got a tad bleak at the end, didn't it. Oh well, what can you do?_


	34. Red Touches Black

_I don't know if you've heard this one's original form, but it's used to tell the difference between a King snake and a Coral snake._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sand that is black

Comes from no friend of Jack's.

Sand golden-yellow

Wielded by a merry fellow.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Here's the original poem for all of you outdoorsy types._

"Red touches black, friend of Jack. Red touches yellow, killer fellow."

_So if you're out hiking or whatever and come across a red, yellow, and black banded snake, make sure the red bands touch the black ones before getting too close. If you see red and yellow next to each other, run like a Rapidash._


	35. Spider-Man

_*Dons a leotard with a giant 'N' on the front* Look! Behind the keyboard! It's a writer! It's a poet! It's...NERDGIRL!_

_And a tip of the mask to Marvel..._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Guardians, Guardians

Spreading joy throughout the land

With belief and innocence

Beating Pitch to protect the kids

Guardians, Guardians

Spreading joy throughout the land

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Stan Lee is not allowed to die. Ever._

_Also, I was looking back and noticed: All the rhymes about "Mary" are Pitch-centric. I wonder why this is...?_


End file.
